Christmas holiday
by kittiekaty
Summary: In this story Naruto is the only one who cant really celebrate the Christmas.But then something unexpected happen, because in the end he will celebrate with someone, who Naruto didnt really counted.


**Christmas holiday **

**A/N : Hello guys. I am here again. This time I have written a story with Christmas theme. I hope you will enjoy this story. In advance I am sorry for my mistakes. I must warn you. If you don't like then don't read it ok? I can't say anything else just haters gonna hate. For the rest of you enjoy this reading. **

It was only two weeks before Christmas. Everyone was very happy to spend the most important holidays in the year with their families. At the school also could be felt the Christmas mood.

Everyone was looking forward to Christmas. But there still was someone, who did not like Christmas. This person was one else than Naruto.

Naruto was an 18 years old teenager, who had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was the only one, who could not rejoice Christmas. Unfortunately, when he was 8, he exactly lost both of his parents on Christmas Eve in a car accident. Since then, Iruka- sensei was taking care about him until he reached 16. From then, he was living alone in a small flat near to the school. Because of the accident, he could not really celebrate Christmas, because Christmas reminds him that that day he had lost his parents.

But there is another reason why he does not like Christmas. He lives alone for two years now and the loneliness is his only companion. However, he has lots of friends; nobody of them visits him or gives him a present. It is important to say that not because they don't want to visit him or give him a present, but because Naruto told them, that he is better being alone and he didn't want any presents. The only one, who Naruto accepted in his house during the Christmas holidays, was Kiba. He is Naruto´s best friend, he stands by him, when he need help and he always tries to cheer him up. They were hanging out very often together. Someone must be thinking that they maybe have something together. They were just friends, although Kiba had some feelings for him, but he had to realize soon, that Naruto loves someone else, who in reality doesn't deserve it.

This time Kiba was standing by Naruto´s desk and tried to persuade him to accept the invitation to spend the Christmas Eve at his house, but Naruto politely rejected him.

"But why you don't want to spend the Christmas holiday with us Naruto? You know that you are welcome." Kiba could not really understand Naruto´s reasoning, why he can't spend Christmas with him and his family.

"Thanks Kiba. But I can't accept the invitation. I really like your family at all. They are very kind and I like them a lot, but I know that I will just ruin the atmosphere with my presence. I would feel like a foreigner, who has no place there. "Kiba just shook his head in disagreement.

"How many times I have to tell you, that you are not a foreigner in our house. I am sure, that my parents will be very happy to know that you will spend the Christmas with us."

"I know it Kiba, maybe next time. This time I want to be alone, you know. This Christmas will be exactly ten years, since my parents had died. "Naruto´s voice was filled with sadness. Kiba knew that, and so he just friendly smiled at him and then quickly went to sat down behind his desk. The lesson was about to start.

...

One week later

This was the last week at the school before the Christmas holiday. Everyone was counting the days until Christmas.

This day started like usually do. Naruto sat down on his chair and put out his books from his bag. When he did it, someone unexpected stopped by his desk. That unexpected person was nobody else than Sasuke Uchiha. He was the most popular student on this school and he had the biggest fan-club of girls.

"Hey dobe."

"What the hell do you want from me?" He hated when Sasuke called him a dobe. It was irritating him.

"Well, I just wanted to ask, if you would have interest to go somewhere out tomorrow." Naruto was astonished.

"What the hell? Are you talking serious or are you making fun of me like you have in habit to do." A little smile settled down on Sasuke´s face. One of his hand leaned on Naruto´s desk.

"Now I have no reason to make fun of you. I just want to hang out with you a little." Naruto´s eyes doubled on their double size. He was flabbergasted.

"Are you ok Sasuke? Are not ill or something? Somehow you are scaring me." He tried to act normal. On this question Sasuke couldn't not to smile. This was the first time that Naruto have seen him smiling. He looked more gorgeous like he usually does. Naruto could not take off his eyes from his smiling face. Sasuke recognized it and started to smile even more.

"Why is he doing this to me?" flew through Naruto´s mind.

"Yes I am completely ok Naruto. I just thought it would be great to hang out with out. And don't look at me with those eyes. You have nothing to worry about. I will not make fun of you and humiliate you in front of others, I promise you here and now. "Naruto was getting more and more confused.

Sasuke sat down next to him and turned in his way. So they were face-to-face with each other.

"Naruto, I don't know how to start, but I have something to tell you. I know that I humiliated you and betrayed you many times, but this time I have no intension to hurt you. I just want to go out with you as a normal friend. I know, it is hard to believe what I am saying, but this the truth. I want to know more about you. I must also apologize to you for what I have done to you. Sometimes I went too far, but I was timid to go after you and apologize." Naruto could not believe his own ears. Mister Uchiha himself is apologizing to him. That is more than unbelievable.

"What? I seriously don't get you know Sasuke. What happened that you are now here and apologizing to the biggest idiot on the school? "The blonde really wanted to know this.

"If I must be honest, I don't know myself, what is happening with me. But I felt that I have to apologize to you and I need somehow compensate you, so I thought that you would have interest to go out with me. "Naruto was thinking about how to answer on his rummy request and apologizing. Then he just loudly gasped.

"Ok Sasuke. To make it clear, I accept your apology and I will go out with you, if you want it so badly. What do say?"

"I am very pleased to hear this Naruto. When will you have some free time?"

"What about tomorrow after school? And where do you want to go?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know what? I know that ramen is your favourite food, so I invite you on ramen. You can eat as much as you can bear. And then maybe we can go for a walk into the park. What to do think?" Naruto was more than happy. He loved ramen very much. It was more than obvious. This kind of invitations shall not be denied. After Sasuke stood up and went to his own desk, Naruto´s face started to flush.

After the school, Naruto went home in a hurry, avoiding Kiba and the others. When he came home, he went to the bedroom and lay down on his bed. His mind was full with the last events of this day. He couldn't and still can't explain himself what the hell is going on with Sasuke. One part of his mind is saying him that this will behave a very bad end, but the other part is saying that, finally Sasuke has maybe also realize that he has some feelings for him. Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"How on Earth could he love an idiot like me? It is impossible. It is nonsense. Although, I must admit, that I am the biggest idiot, who exists on this planet. Because falling in love with someone, who just always betray and humiliate in front of others, it possible only in my case. Why I have to think of him, every time I see him? Why I want to be with him so much? It is more than obvious that I LOVE HIM. I, who thought that I will never found a person in which I would fall in love, had fallen in love on first sign. I can't run away from my feelings anymore. I hided it for more than two years now, since I have attended this school. But just now I have finally understood why my heart is beating fast, when he is so close to me, why I am feeling so uneasy in his company. But there is one thing that bothers me so much. I am terribly curious, how tomorrow´s meet will turns out. I just hope that I will not tell him something, which I should not. OK. For today, it would be enough of thinking about that. "And so he stood up and went to the kitchen to cook something for dinner.

The next day

The school was ending and Naruto was packing his books into his school bag, when Sasuke came to his desk.

"Are you ready, dobe?"

"Why are you calling me like that? You know very well, that I hate it, when you are calling me like that!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it suits to you... But I did not come here to argue with you about this. I am here because ... "Sasuke leaned his face closer to Naruto´s face and whispered in his ears. A small blush appeared on his face. A sly smile settled on Sasuke´s face.

"I like it when you are blushing. You are so cute. "Naruto was totally embarrassed. He didn't know what to say on this. After a while he finished his packing and stood up from his chair.

"Can we go now?" Naruto just nodded.

"Yes, we can" was the answer. And so they went on their promised meet.

When they have arrived to Naruto´s favourite ramen bar, Sasuke called the waitress and told her to bring Naruto as many ramens as he can handle. Naruto was like in heaven. The waitress went back to the kitchen to bring the order.

During the waiting time, Sasuke put his hands on the table, and crossed so he could bolster his head with his hands. Then he looked at Naruto, directly into his blue eyes.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course. "

"Why don't you celebrate Christmas?"Naruto turned away his head. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to know about you more and because I heard it from your friends that you are not really celebrating the Christmas. I asked them why, but they just told me to ask you." Naruto just loudly sighed.

"If you really want to know, then I will tell you. The main reason, why I don't or better said I can't celebrate Christmas is that that ten years ago, I had lost my parents in a car accident. I happened on Christmas Eve. I was 8 years old, so after that Iruka- sensei took care of me, until I reached 16. From then I am living alone in a small flat near the school. The other reason is that I don't really have any body to celebrate Christmas with. However, Kiba had invited me to spend the Christmas holidays with them, but I refused, because I would rather be alone than be a bother in someone else´s house." Naruto tried to not show any expression, but somehow he couldn't stop the tears to falling down on his cheeks. Sasuke saw the tears and so he leaned himself over the table and with his right hand he wiped his tears away.

"What are you doing?" he tried to speak normally, but his voice was trebling.

"I don't really know. I somehow, don't want to see you crying Naruto. I am very sorry for your lost. I must have been very painful for you to lose both of your parents. I also lost my mother three years ago; I can feel with you Naruto. But now don't concrete on the past, we should concrete on the present and the future. After you are finished with your eating, I want to go with you into the park."

Naruto didn't expect this kind of answer. It was really surprisingly to hear that he also lost one of his parents. But what is more confusing is Sasuke´s nice and very friendly behaviour. He doesn't really understand why he is so nice and gentle.

"Sasuke, why are you so nice with me?"

"It is because, I...don't know how to say it... because ... Shit. I am too nervous. It is not so easy to tell the person you like your feelings." Naruto´s eyes widened. He couldn't believe his own hears.

"Naruto... I want to tell you something, but not here, because I want to be alone with you. I can't tell anything you, when so many people are around us."

And so after the dinner, Naruto eat "only" 4 bowels of ramen, Sasuke raised his hands signalizing that he wants to pay the bill. Then they stood up and went to the park.

The park was not so far from the ramen bar. When they got there, the park was almost empty. And that was, what Sasuke needed. He wanted to be with him alone, without audience around them. They slowly walked to the lakeshore. There Sasuke stopped. He took a deep breath and turned his face towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't know how to start. I am very bad in this kind of thing. I just want to tell you that I LOVE YOU. I have fallen in love with you a long time ago, but I was afraid and I had not enough courage to tell you my feelings. I know that I maintained to you as if you were just a trash. "He bowed his head down, because he did not have the courage to further looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Naruto was a little surprised, because he didn't expect something like that, but on the other hand he didn't wanted to see Sasuke like this. And so he with his right hand grabbed Sasuke´s face and lifted it so he could straight look into his black eyes.

"Sasuke, please don't scold to yourself what you have done. Unfortunately, we can't change the things, which happened in the past. But we can change the present and the future. And that is more important don't you think so? And do you know what? I love you too. Although you have hurt me so many times, I have fallen in love with you the day I attended this school. And now, standing here like two idiots, I must admit that I am the happiest person in the world, because finally I know that the person I love is feeling the same as me. "He put his hand on Sasuke´s cheek and stroked his face. Sasuke felt the warmth of his hands. Naruto is right. The most important thing is that, they finally told each other their feelings and that fact, that we can't live the past, but in the present. Now they have the chance to be together and he will definitely not miss the chance to be with him.

"You are right Naruto. I am so happy that you also feel the same way as I do. I want to be with you until our last days, of course if you allow me to stay with you for so long. "Naruto couldn't anything else, just smile on this.

"By the way, Christmas holiday as coming so I wanted to ask you something Sasuke. Wouldn't you mind to spend the Christmas holiday with me?" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. He would never have been thought that Naruto himself would invite him to spend Christmas holiday together.

"But, if you don't want to, I would understand..."

"No, I will be the happiest in the world to spend Christmas with you. It is just that you surprised me with this question. And this is the first time when someone has asked to spend the holidays with him. "Naruto was delighted to hear this from Sasuke.

Then he looked at his watch, which was on his left wrist, to see what time is it.

"Oh... I think it is time to go home, because it´s late already. Don't you think so?"

"I agree with you, but before you go, I can have a... how to say... a kiss?" He started to blush. Naruto came closer to him, grabbed his face and close the distance between them and lightly kissed him. Sasuke hugged him around his waist and started to kiss him back, but more intensively and more passionately.

When their lips separated from each other, they look deeply in each other eyes.

"Let´s go home." said Naruto.

"Yeah, Let´s go home. I think that this Christmas will be our best Christmas." And he grabbed Naruto´s hand into his hand, and so they hand in hand were slowly walking home. On the way home, they were talking about their childhood, what was the most embarrassing thing they have ever done... They were having fun and they found out that they have much more in common than they have thought. When they were in front of Naruto´s house, they gave each other a good- bye kiss and then Naruto with a happy smile on his face went into the house.

When he came in, he put of his shoes and put his coat on a hanger. After that, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He came out from the shower and put on his pyjamas and went direct into the bed.

He couldn't fall asleep so easily, because his mind couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and the Christmas holiday, which they are going to spend together.

"I am looking forward to the next week. Oh man, I wish it would be Christmas Eve already. "After a while, he somehow successfully felt asleep.

...

One week later

The days went by very quickly and it was just one day left before Christmas Eve. Naruto went into the town to buy some present for his boyfriend. He actually didn't know what to buy, but in the end he decided to buy him a necklace with a heart, in which he let inscribe a dedication.

After that, he went shopping and bought everything, what he will need to the dinner and some Christmas decorations. When he came home, he looked around and stated that the whole flat is a complete mess and so he embarked on cleaning of the flat.

After two hours of cleaning, he finally sat down on the sofa and looked around. He was satisfied with the result. And so the next on his to do list was the decorating of the Christmas tree. Although, he didn't really celebrated Christmas before, he always had a Christmas tree. The decorating took a quite long time, but worth it. He made two steps backwards and looked at the tree.

"Really nice I must say. " Then he looked at the clock, it was already 7 o´clock in the evening and so he went to the take a bath. After that he went to sleep. He was really exhausted; this day was somehow to long for him.

And the big day has come. The morning started as usual. He was sitting in the kitchen and was skimming through the recipe book. He found the recipes, which he needed for his cooking. When finished the baking and the cooking, he had two hours left, before Sasuke arrives, so he decided to take a bath and got appropriately dressed. And then the door bell rings.

Naruto with a smile on his face opened the door a saw Sasuke standing there in his typically outfit.

"Come in. I was waiting for you." And so he let Sasuke to come in. He looked around and was quite pleasant surprised. The flat wasn't very big, but for two people it was quite a cosy apartment. Then he took of his shoes and his coat put on a hanger.

"Please, sit down there on the couch. Can I bring you something to drink? What do you want, juice, or just water?"

"Water will be enough, thank you." And so Naruto went into the kitchen to bring Sasuke a glass of water. When he came from the kitchen, he gave Sasuke the glass of water.

"Thanks for your coming. Please make yourself like you were at home." He sat down next to Sasuke on the couch.

"I thought that this day will never come. The waiting was almost unbearable." He smiled by the thought, that he was waiting for this moment like a little child.

"Me too but finally you are here and that is the most important."

"That´s true. I am very happy to be here with you on Christmas Eve. "Naruto smiled at him friendly.

And so they started to talk about school, their families, hobbies, about their favourite serials, jokes. They just enjoyed the time.

Two hours later, Naruto looked at the clock, which was hanging on the wall. It was the highest time for dinner.

"Aren't you hungry? Because I think, it is the highest time for dinner." Sasuke looked up on the clock and just nodded. And so Naruto grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. There they stopped. Sasuke was surprised about the laid table. It was full of goodies.

"Tell me something. Do you cooked and baked all of this?"

"Yes of course. I learned to cook, when I was living with Iruka- sensei. This food I have cooked according to the recipes. Ok. Sit down and let´s eat. I hope that it will taste."

Sasuke sit down on the one side of the table and Naruto against him on the other side. After the first bite Sasuke, must admitted that Naruto is quite good at cooking. The food was really tasty. But after a while something happened.

"FUCK...today is my lucky day..."

"What happened?"

"A piece of meat has fallen on my t-shirt and left a grease stain..." And so he stood up and took off his t-shirt. Sasuke almost choked. Seeing Naruto´s half naked body has caused, that his eyes have almost fallen out from their eye-holes. He couldn't take off his eyes from him. He was just too perfect. He started to imagine him without his underwear. By this imagination, his face started heavily to blush.

"I will come back in a minute. I am going to change my t-shirt. "With these words he left the kitchen and left Sasuke with his thoughts alone. He stopped eating. He was fighting with his own emotions. On one side, he know that something will definitely happen today , so he better behave or Naruto could him easily thrown out, but on the other hand seeing his worked out body have caused that he wanted to pounce on him and rape him. But his sanity has won over his desire, which was almost on its limit. So he tried to calm down and tried to show any pointlessly emotions in front of Naruto.

When Naruto came back, in his in a different t-shirt, he saw that Sasuke stopped eating.  
>"Something happened? Why are you not eating? You didn't like that?"<p>

"No. The food was delicious. I just have enough. Thank you." Naruto was relieved. He was afraid that maybe the food wasn't good. Then he grabbed Sasuke´s hand and led him back into the living room and made Sasuke to sit down. He sat down next to him.

"Ok. It is time to give you my present. "With one hand he pulled out from his trouser pocket a small black box. He gave it to Sasuke.

"What is this?" He surprisingly asked.

"Just open it and you will see. "

And so Sasuke has opened the black box, in which a golden necklace with a heart was in. He took the necklace from the box into his hand.

"Open the heart." Naruto told him and Sasuke obeyed. When he opened a small dedication was engraved in it. "With love, your Naruto." Sasuke was moved. It was the most beautiful present, which was given to him. He without any words he hugged Naruto around his neck and leaned his head on his shoulders.

"Thank you Naruto. This is the most beautiful and most valuable present, which was ever given to me." Naruto hugged him too. He was happy that Sasuke likes his present. Then Sasuke push Naruto away gently. He stood up and pull out an almost identically box, but this was orange in contrast to Naruto´s box. He gave into Naruto´s hand.

"Open it." And so Naruto opened the box, in which a similar necklace, but this was from silver. It had also a heart. He took out the necklace and opened the heart. There was a dedication engraved like in Naruto´s heart.

"With love, your Sasuke." Naruto felt the same as Sasuke did. He was so moved that some tears have appeared in his eyes. But these tears were tears of joy and not of sadness. He hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you. This present means a lot for me. Thank you that you love me that you are with me. This is my best Christmas Eve ever. I wish you a Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Dobe. I just can say the same, what you had said. I also wish you a Merry Christmas Naruto."

After that Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and kissed Naruto. Naruto readily begin to repay the kisses. After a while their lips separated. Naruto grabbed Sasuke´s hand and lend him into his bedroom. Sasuke has very readily followed Naruto.

When they were in Naruto´s room, Naruto turned towards Sasuke and said.

"This will be my second present for you. I hope and I know that you will like it very much."

"Oh... I can't wait any longer Naruto. I want you here and now. And you are right. I will be enjoying this with full blast." Without any other words they kissed again. But this time more passionately, more intensively and with more desire in it.

When their lips separated, Sasuke with speed of light got rid of his and Naruto´s t-shirt. Then they slowly moved towards the bed. When they reached the edge of the bed, they slowly laid down on it. Naruto was lying under Sasuke and with his hands he started to wander on his white skin. From his neck, down on his chest, stomach, lower abdomen. Sasuke did the same.

"Naruto, you are so beautiful, I can't take off my eyes from you. You are just too perfect. "Naruto´s face started blush. His heartbeat got faster. Sasuke gently kissed him again on his lips. While he was kissing him, with both of his hands were undoing the buttons and unzipping the zip on Naruto´s trousers. Then he carefully started to pull the trousers of. After the trousers, Naruto´s boxers were the next on the list. Meanwhile his hands were on getting rid of his boxers, Sasuke moved from his lips on cheeks, then on his ears where he stopped and begin to lick his ear lobe. Then he moved down on his neck, where he made some kiss marks. He continued his wander further down on his chest, where he stopped by his nipples. When is hands successfully got rid of the last part of Naruto´s clothing, he moved them up to his chest. He licked, and sucked his nipples until they got hard. The result f this was a moan coming out from Naruto´s mouth.

"Ah..."

Then he moved up to his face and kissed him again. Between the kisses he put one of his finger around Naruto´s entrance. When he thought that time has come he put in one finger. Naruto throw back his head into the pillow.

"Ah...Sasuke..." he cried out.

"I know that it hurts, but bear with it Naruto. I promise that the pain will be vanished away soon. "Naruto believed in what Sasuke said. After a while, Naruto got use to feel Sasuke´s fingers inside of him. And so Sasuke began to move with his finger inside of him. Then he added second and third finger. Naruto writhed blissfully.

"Ah... I want more Sasuke... I want to feel you inside of me..." Sasuke to grant his wish, pull out his fingers and lifted himself a little bit up so he could easily get rid of the last pieces of his clothing and then he slowly put his aching member, who waiting for this time, to Naruto´s entrance.

"Naruto... spread your legs a little more widely." Naruto obeyed and did what Sasuke said. Then he slowly entered Naruto. The tightness and warmth of Naruto´s body, which felt around his member was just amazing. Naruto cried out again.

"Sa-suke... it hurts..." his breath became hotter. Sasuke moved to his face a kissed his forehead.

"I know it hurts Naruto, but I promise you, the pain will be have gone soon, just have some more patience Naruto. I don't want to hurt you... "Then he grabbed his member and started to rub it. Naruto after a while starting to enjoy it. And so Sasuke begin slowly to move. Naruto was on cloud nine..

"AH... more...Sasuke..." Naruto was unsatisfied with Sasuke´s rhythm and so he started to move with his pelvis against Sasuke´s member. It led to another wave of pleasure. And so Sasuke accelerated his rhythm.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto...being inside of you is so good..."

"Ah... I will cum soon ..." Naruto felt that the pleasure is closer and closer.

"Me too Naruto..." Few more thrusts and the both of them have come. Naruto on his and Sasuke´s belly and Sasuke had come inside of his lover. Sasuke slowly pull out from Naruto and laid down next to him and grabbed into his tight embrace.

"Naruto... This was the perfect present. "He kissed his forehead. Naruto snuggled to him even more.

"This Christmas Eve is the best I have ever had. I hope this not the last one."

"I agree with you. I know that this wasn't the last one. I guarantee you. We will have many Christmas Eves similar to this one." Naruto finally after so long he finally was able to celebrate the Christmas Eve.

"I wish you Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"I wish you Merry Christmas Naruto." With these words they fell asleep in a well- deserve sleep. And from that day they were always together. After two months Sasuke had moved in to Naruto´s flat. They were the happiest couple in the vicinity.

THE END

**A/N : I hope you guys that you had enjoyed this story. For this year this will be my last story. I am sorry for my grammar. Christmas is coming so I hope that you will forgive me :D I just want to wish Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for all of you. ~ kittiekaty**


End file.
